everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Luna Swanson
Luna Swanson is the daughter of the youngest brother from the Wild Swans. She is a Royal only because Fauve is. Luna and the rest of her cousins run a Fauve Protection Squad where they will do anything it takes to make sure Fauve has a happily ever after, and everything she needs. She rooms with Julia CrownFairy. Appearance Luna has short white feathery hair she wears cut chin length, pale skin, and grey eyes. She has one arm that hangs useless and limp by her side. She wears a dark blue turtleneck with a white swan in flight across the front stitched in silver thread. She wears a denim skirt with a hem embroidered in black and gold thread. and knee high black boots. Around her neck is a pearl pendant framed in gold. Personality Luna lives to protect Fauve. Fauve, although she doesn't know this, almost died when she was born, so Luna and the other cousins do the best they can to protect her, and keep certain knowledge away from her, without Fauve knowing that they try and do it. Luna is a night owl. She thrives on actually a very limited amount of sleep, and is able to be alert and fully awake even after only sleeping for one hour. She's never tried sleeping for less than an hour, though she's pretty sure she can. She draws into herself at totally random times. She can't do a lot of things without her arm, and a lot of people tease her. She has a thick enough skin that she doesn't cry where they can see her. Luna is a very proud person, always sure she knows the right answer and that she will do the right thing no matter what. Even when she knows what she's doing is wrong, she still is always too proud to admit that she is wrong and apologize for her behavior. She can be stubborn, and is not easy to persuade to do something against her beliefs, or what she's always done. It will take a lot of convincing to get her to stop doing what she's doing or start doing something new, and a lot of the times, people quit before they get to that point. Luna really needs someone to look her straight in the eye, and tell her everything she needs to hear, even if she tries to walk away, they need to keep it up. Luna needs to hear the truth, but a lot of the times, people don't put enough effort in trying to tell it to her. She's not a totally mean person. Really, she isn't. Yes, she can come across as mean and awful to some people, but most of that stems from a desire to protect the people she loves so much that she doesn't care who she has to hurt in order to keep it that way. Instead of the whole, enemy of my enemy is my friend bit, with Luna, its the opposite. She turns like a tiger on them defending her enemies and isn't afraid to hurt them. It's almost as if she believes only she can be the one to be their enemies. She's very confusing. Luna likes jewels, but she doesn't wear a lot of them. She doesn't like flashy stuff on her, because the fact that she has a dead arm is enough attention grabbing as is, (also a distant relation who only shows up at family reuniuns has her hair practically dripping with jewels, and Luna doesn't want to emulate that.) Romance Nothing yet. See Worse Things for more. Pet She has a pet cygnet named Cygmund. (That's a little humor on her part). Family Father: Luke Swanson Luke has one arm that's a swan wing, and it's the same one that Luna can't use. Luke taught Luna how to do a lot of things one handed, and she's a daddy's girl. To him, Luna can do no wrong and therefore, Luna doesn't get punished all that much by him. He always takes her side in an argument, even when there's crystal clear evidence that she's in trouble, a fact she sometimes exploits. Mother: Leda Swanson Leda on the other hand, is fully aware of her daughter's flaws and tries to get her to better them, to conquer all of her flaws and become a better person. The biggest one she tries to help with is her daughter's pride. This is hard, when Luke can see no flaw in his precious daughter. Leda has flicked her husband in the forehead multiple times to try and get him to see that Luna is very much flawed. Assorted Uncles: Assorted brothers Dad jokes. A lot of Dad jokes. But she puts up with them because she loves them. Even though sometimes she gets annoyed at all the dad jokes. But they are as protective of Fauve as she is, so secretly she loves that. Aunt: Eliza Wilder Eliza is a bit...different to Luna. She usually won't let Luna talk to either of her daughters in private, without someone else being near enough to hear exactly what she was saying to them. Eliza loves Luna, she just doesn't trust her. Uncle: Garvey Kingston Garvey is a little bit more lenient with Luna then his wife is. He doesn't make sure that there's always someone nearby to know every single word she says, but he does watch her nearly the whole time she's with either of his daughters. Cousin: Fauve Wilder As mentioned before, Luna loves Fauve like a sister. She sees her as someone who should be protected, but she knows Fauve can do a lot of things on her own. She tries not be that overprotective hovering kind of cousin, who never ever leaves Fauve alone and never ever lets her make her own decisions, but she always steps over the line sooner rather than later. Assorted other Cousins Fauve Wilder Protection Squad! Adopted Cousin: Opal Wicked She is distrustful of Opal, because of her background and tries to force Opal to stay away from Fauve, though she can't since those two are sisters technically. But she doesn't really dislike Opal because of who she is, she'd love her like a blood cousin if her mother was literally anyone else. Deep down, she wants so badly to be friends with Opal, but the same distrust lingers and she is much to proud to say she had been making a mistake in pushing Opal away and being mean to her. So it continues. But Luna always feels guilty after doing any of those things. Cousin: Larkin Swan Luna is mad at Larkin. As the son of the oldest prince, she expected him to be the founding member of the Fauve Wilder Protection Squad, but Larkin isn't. Those two square of a lot. Friends Julia CrownFairy Jules is her absolute very best friend and has been for life. She's always there to talk and totally gets the distrust of Opal. She is the only non-family member that is a member of the Fauve Wilder Protection squad. (She has no clue that Jules utterly despises her) Motto The reason she started the Fauve Wilder protection squad. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Wild Swans